


A Disney Kind of Magic

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aladdin (1992) References, Coco References, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Jungle Book References, Lion King (1994) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: A look into the lives of the FFXV cast, sprinkled with some Disney magic.





	1. A Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Zegnautus Keep, M.E. 722
> 
> Legend: 'Thoughts'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Zegnautus Keep, M.E. 722

Iedolas Aldercapt was known for many a thing: his benevolence, his silver tongue, his secret ambition to unite the world under Niflheim rule…

…And his seemingly eternal struggle to find a competent right-hand man.

 

“Astrals above…” The aged man groaned. “At this rate, I may actually have to give the position to that bag of hot air Caligo before he insists on it at least a couple of thousand more times…”

 

“Perhaps I may be able to be of assistance?” A velvety voice whispered in his ear.

 

“What the…!” The emperor jumped off of his throne, turning to see just who had spoken. Then from the shadows, an oddly-dressed man appeared. “Ardyn?!”

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Emperor.” Ardyn Izunia held up his hands in mock surrender. “I merely wanted to assist you somehow as my way of thanks. My sincerest apologies.”

‘If you were genuinely sorry, then there would be no laughs to suppress, you maroon-haired moron!’ Iedolas mentally cussed. His tone was definitely sincere, but the subtlest twitch of his lips immediately gave him away. ‘Why did I even rescue this twat from Ghorovas Rift in the first place…?’

 

Taking a few deep breaths, he cautiously approached Ardyn. “So tell me again how exactly you can assist me in this matter?” 

 

“Allow me to explain in song.” Ardyn chuckled as he gestured for the emperor to take a seat. “A jaunty tune should also lift your spirits some.”

“Very well.” Iedolas knew he didn’t exactly have a choice.

 

As soon as he took a seat, the lights all around the throne room dimmed, save for the one in the middle where Ardyn stood. Iedolas felt a chill run down his spine at the sight, both in disgust for such theatrics and in fear…

…Because why did the light seem to get swallowed up around Ardyn?

 

Seemingly not noticing a thing, Ardyn began to sing as a jazzy tune came in from hidden speakers.

 

“Ah well, Bahamut had his forty swords.” The maroon-haired man quickly sang as he swung around a sword of his own. “General Ulldor has a million tales.”

“Emperor, you’re in luck because up my sleeves.” Ardyn continued to sing as he pulled up the sleeves of his coat. “I’ve got a magic that never fails.”

 

“And pray tell, what sort of magic can you show me?” Iedolas interrupted with a bemused smirk. “Card tricks won’t make me choose you as my Chancellor.”

“I’m so glad you asked.” The maroon-haired man smirked. In a flash of purple fire, a group of imps appeared.

 

“How in the name of the Astrals…Hey!” Iedolas screeched as one of them pulled at his sash. A daemon summoner? Just who, or what, was this man?!

 

“You’ll have daemons in your corner now. Heavy ammunition, count on that.” Ardyn continued his number, unfazed. “Some added punch, pizzazz, so stunning…how? All you have to do is buy me a hat.”

 

“Wait a minute.” Iedolas held up a hand. “Did you just say…hat?”

“Did I stutter, Emperor?” Ardyn shrugged. “Now if you would kindly let me finish…?”

“…Fine.”

“Thank you.” 

 

“And I’ll say…’Emperor Aldercapt, what will your pleasure be? Let me write the order, send it out.’” Ardyn put his hands on his hips in a playful manner. “You have never had a friend like me.”

 

“Life is your restaurant, and I’m your maitre d’.” He continued to sing, inching closer to the elderly man with each beat until he was within arm’s reach. “Come now, whisper what it is you want. You have never had a friend like me.”

 

“Oh yes, I take pride in my service…Emperor, Ruler Supreme!” Ardyn seemed to warp back to the middle of the throne room, something that made Iedolas gape in shock as only either the Lucis Caelums or their Kingsglaive could perform such a feat. “Say what you wish. It’s yours, true dish…”

 

“How about this newborn Aramusha?” The said samurai-like daemon then materialized in a cloud of black smoke, nearly lopping off Iedolas’ head with his katana.

 

“I could’ve been killed, you twat.” Iedolas hissed as he pat down his hair, noticing he had acquired a new buzzcut.

“My apologies, Emperor.” Ardyn shrugged with a bemused expression. Not wanting to drag the discussion any further, the elderly man simply motioned for him to continue.

 

“Send out some Creme Brulees, and all these Ganymedes.” Ardyn sang, two of each daemon surfacing from the shadows. “I’m in the mood to help you rule.You have never had a friend like me.”

 

The jazzy tune from the speakers then sped up in tempo, the maroon-haired man strutting and dancing around the throne room as it did so. Iedolas found himself tapping his foot along to the beat as well before catching himself, letting out a sheepish cough just as the next verse came in.

 

“Can your men do this?” Ardyn summoned an impressive array of weapons and let them fly around the room, crystalline crimson trails left in their wake.

“Do your men do that?” He chuckled as he pointed to the lights, causing them to flicker and change color. The room soon became bathed in an ominous purple light.

 

“Do they produce Scourge…out of their hands?” Ardyn’s amused smile turned sinister as he began to ooze the black slime Iedolas had only seen from Chief Besithia’s labs. 

Just as terrifyingly beautiful as he remembered.

 

“Can your men cast Doom?” The maroon-haired man nearly yelled as the aramusha suddenly collapsed, catching Iedolas by surprise.

“Ah, look right here~” Ardyn snickered.

 

When the elderly man turned to look, he saw that his guest had managed to drag one of the patrolmen into the throne room. Screaming to be let go, Iedolas could do nothing but watch as Ardyn dripped Starscourge into the guard’s open mouth.

In a matter of seconds, in the place of the man stood a tonberry.

 

Before Iedolas could utter a single syllable, Ardyn sang, “Can any of them make daemons of men, reel them all in, and then let them loose on all Lucis?”

“No…they can’t.” Iedolas muttered in awe. This man…he may be exactly what Niflheim needed.

“If that is the case…” Ardyn chuckled. “Don’t you just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed, I’m here to answer all your Crystal prayers.”

 

“You have me bona fide, certified…a real immortal for your chancellor.” The golden-eyed man slung his arm around the emperor, letting out a little chuckle at the word ‘immortal’.

‘Most likely another inside joke of his,’ Iedolas mused. ‘He certainly found the idea of Lucis’ founder king utterly hilarious.’

 

“I have a motive…urge to help you out.” Ardyn quickly corrected himself. “So what’s your wish? I really want to know.”

“Well, I…” Iedolas began.

“You have a list that’s three miles long, no doubt.” The maroon-haired man cut in, shoving a hat catalog into the emperor’s face. Encircled in red marker was a fedora, supposedly spun from the finest Arachne silk. “Well, all you have to do is buy this so - and oh.”

 

“Emperor Iedolas, have a wish or maybe three.” Ardyn sang as he moved back to the center of the throne room, daemons rising up from the ground in his wake. “I’m on the job, with a daemon mob…You have never had a friend like me!” 

 

As he sang the last line, the lights above exploded and sent sparks flying across the room.

 

Iedolas knew the carpet was burning, and that his robes were becoming a little singed too…

But he didn’t care.

 

“You’re hired.”


	2. Do You Wanna See the Flowers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Lunafreya - 12 | 16 | 24 y/o || Ravus - 16 | 20 | 28 y/o
> 
> Setting: Fenestala Manor | Zegnautus Keep
> 
> First Person POV

Mother was cremated the other day, her ashes scattered on top of the hill where the sylleblossoms grow. There wasn’t much of a ceremony either, with only Maria, Gentiana, Umbra, Pryna and myself in attendance.

The other citizens were too scared to come out of their homes, for fear of angering the Empire.

Ravus…he hadn’t come out of his room since the attack two weeks ago.

 

I hear him every time I pass his door, of course. It isn’t exactly easy to ignore the crashing of furniture, nor the cries for Lucian blood.

And as I stood in front of his door for the nth time, it wasn’t easy to ignore the pain of knowing my brother will never be the same again.

But of course, as Mother would’ve wanted me to, I didn’t stop trying to reach out to him.

 

“Ravus?” As I normally did, I made three quick knocks on the door. Instead of my usual pleas, however, I decided to try a different approach…

…And began to sing.

 

“Do you want to see the flowers?

Come on, let’s go and play!

I hardly see you anymore,

Come out the door.

It’s like you’ve gone away~”

 

I took a quick breath before continuing.

 

“We used to be so close then,

And now we’re not.

I wish you would tell me why~

Do you want to see the flowers?

Mother’s sylleblossom flowers~”

 

As the last note hung in the air, I nearly fell back in shock when the door swung open to reveal my disheveled brother. His eyes were red-rimmed still, and so filled with hatred.

 

“Go away, Sister!” He yelled, his tone harsher than I’ve ever heard it. We may have had our share of sibling disputes over the years, but this was the first time he’d ever raised his voice to me.

 

“Okay, bye…” I whispered before making my way to my room, trying not to cry as I heard the door slam shut behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day before I became Oracle that I tried to reach out to Ravus again.

Shameful as it is to admit, I was honestly shaken by the way he had reacted to me all those years ago. But I hadn’t given up trying to pull him back from the dark abyss his mind had created.

I wish I could say the same for him, however, as he ran into the arms of the very Empire who took our mother away from us seeking solace.

 

A very important fact his rage had blinded him to.

Something I was responsible for reminding him of, whether he liked it or not.

 

With Umbra and Pryna in tow, I sounded off my usual knock. Hopefully seeing them would calm him down enough to allow us to speak.

Without a door between us.

 

When he opened the door and spotted me, he was just about ready to slam it before he heard the whining at our feet. Spotting Umbra and Pryna, I saw his eyes widen a fraction before his gaze turned towards me once more.

 

“Make it quick, Lunafreya.” He never hissed at me before. Swallowing my nerve, I began to sing a familiar tune.

 

“Do you want to see the flowers?

Or race with Umbra down the halls?

I think some company is overdue

You know Pryna’s getting sick of all my calls~”

 

“I’m sorry, girl.” I gave her head a gentle rub as I continued to sing.

 

“It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by~”

 

I repeated the clicking sounds I made during our childhood, remembering how these would never fail to make him laugh.

“Enough of your games.” Ravus gave an exasperated sigh before closing the door, as he always did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator rides in Zegnautus Keep always seemed to last forever.

‘Good,’ I thought as I pressed the button for the topmost floor. ‘I could use forever.’

For all of my bravado in front of Noctis’ adviser, I certainly didn’t feel prepared for what was to come of my meeting with the Emperor.

 

If she were with me…

 

“Lunafreya…” I knew full well the cameras would be capturing my every move, but I honestly didn’t care anymore.

 

“Please…I need you right here

I need the strength now to begin

He gave me summons, now I’m going to

Fight for the future you

Had believed in~”

 

I let out the sobs that had been building in my chest since that day, shuddering as I continued. 

 

“I envy that man’s brothers

Now there’s only me

I don’t know what to do~”

 

Then the scent of sylleblossoms washed over me. Looking up through tear-stained eyes, I saw once more the apparitions of my dear mother and sister.

Both looking as content as they had been in life.

As content as I wished to be…

 

“Yes, I want to see the flowers…”


	3. I Just Can't Wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Noctis - 10 y/o | Gladiolus - 13 y/o | Ignis - 12 y/o
> 
> Setting: Outdoor training grounds at the Citadel
> 
> Assumptions/Headcanons: Lady Amicitia is a historian at the Citadel.

Training with Gladiolus was usually alright with Noctis, especially since he and the older boy had become friends.

But today, of all days?

He wanted to do almost anything else.

 

“Stupid Dad…stupid war…” Noctis grumbled as he parried Gladiolus’ strike. “Stupid war council with their stupid old farts…”

“Hey, focus.” The larger boy huffed, circling around the prince to look for an opening. “My dad is one of those stupid old farts, remember?”

 

“He’s the worst one of all.” Noctis ‘tsked’ as he barely managed to roll out of harm’s way. “Always dragging Dad to meetings…he was supposed to teach me how to fish today!”

“Tough luck, princess.” Gladiolus laughed as he delivered a solid smack to the prince’s back, knocking him over with an ‘oof!’. “You’re stuck with me and Iggy today.”

 

“And that’s the game, Noct.” Ignis called out, making his way from the bench with a bottle of water in hand. “Now you have history with me.”

“It’s no fair.” Noctis sighed and sat up, snatching the water from his friend’s hand. After chugging half of it down, he said, “Man, if I were king…”

 

“If you were king now, Lucis would be doomed.” Gladiolus smirked. Beside him, Ignis did his best to suppress his laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” The young prince wiped the sweat from his brow. “But when I’m as old as Dad, I’m gonna be the best king Lucis has ever seen.”

“Not until you actually learn from the past kings themselves, you aren’t.” Ignis tutted.

 

Not really feeling in the mood for any more lessons, Noctis quickly tried to think of a way he could escape. Then, like a flash of lightning, he remembered a movie he’d watched with them (at Iris’ insistence) the other night. 

 

With a smug grin, Noctis began to sing.

“I’m gonna be a mighty king. So all the Nifs…beware!”

 

Gladiolus quickly caught on, replying with an adlib of his own.

“But I’ve never heard of a Lucian king…” The future Shield paused, lifting a surprised and irritated Noctis. “…who weighed as light as air.” 

 

“Put me down, you big gorilla!” The prince huffed, earning a laugh from both Gladiolus and Ignis. When he felt his feet touch the ground again, Noctis continued.

 

“I’m gonna be the main event, like no king was before.” He sang as he strutted around the grounds, training sword in hand. “I’m brushing up on walking tall…I’ve even got a sword!” 

 

"Are you finished yet?” Gladiolus pretended to yawn and check the time. “I’m getting bored.”

 

“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” Noctis ignored his friend’s jab, nearly yelling the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

 

“That enthusiasm of yours is all well and good…” Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder in an attempt to curb the younger boy’s enthusiasm. "But you’ve got a long way to go then, Noct. If you think-”

 

“No one saying, ‘do this’!” The young prince sprung away, exaggeratedly copying the maneuvers his Shield had taught him earlier that day.

"Now when I said that, I-” Gladiolus began to retort.

 

“No one saying, 'be there’!” Noctis cut in as he mimicked the young adviser’s strict tone from the other day, when Regis held one of his many annual charity galas.

“What I meant was-” Ignis huffed.

 

“No one saying, 'stop that’!” Noctis began to warp from tree to tree, both of his friends’ faces going pale at the sight.

"Look, what you don’t realize-” Gladiolus groaned as he made a beeline for a large oak tree. This idiot was gonna pass out at this rate, chosen one or not!

 

To the older boy’s relief, Noctis warped down to one of the benches before quickly striking a pose, wagging his finger in the air as he sang, “No one saying, ‘see here’!”

“Now see here!” Ignis facepalmed at his friend’s recklessness. One of these days, he swore Noct’s antics would get him into serious trouble.

 

"Free to run and play all daaaaay~” The young prince smirked as he hopped down from the bench, arms extended as he gestured at his surroundings.

"Well, that’s definitely out.” Gladiolus whispered in Ignis’ ear, the younger boy nodding his head in agreement.

Noctis, on the other hand, didn’t seem to hear them as he continued to sing. “Free to do it all my way!”

 

“If you’re going to be like that, then…” Ignis sighed. He’d have to apologize to Gladio’s mom later for skipping her lessons. “It’s high time that you and the King should have a heart to heart.”

"Kings don’t need advice from any old farts for a start!” Noctis retorted, sticking his tongue out.

 

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out.” Ignis threw his hands up in resignation.

‘If things are going to be this hectic with him now…’ the young adviser internally groaned. ‘I can’t imagine how things will be like when we’re older!’

“Out of service, of Insomnia…yeah, I wouldn’t hang about.” Gladiolus simply laughed as he pat his friend on the back. “This prince is getting too into this swing.”

 

Suddenly, there was a voice from the tree above them. "Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” 

“Noct!” Gladiolus yelled as Ignis gaped in shock. “Get down from there, you idiot!”

 

"Everybody look left~” Noctis sang over the older boy’s warning as he warped to the trench to their left.

“Noct, please stop this!” Ignis scolded, running as fast as his legs would take him before the prince could…

“Everybody look right~”

"Too late.” Gladiolus deadpanned when a blue crystalline blur made its way towards the column on the opposite side of the grounds.

 

“Everywhere you look I’m…standing in the spotlight!” Noctis grinned as he pulled out one of the firework grenades they normally used for training, poised to toss it into the air in an explosion of color.

“Not yet!” Both of the older boys yelled, quickly ducking behind a nearby rose shrub to avoid getting hit by the sparks.

 

“Let everyone in Niflheim just see~” Noctis belted out, pulling his friends out of their hiding place. “Me setting everyone in Lucis free!”

With that admission, Gladiolus and Ignis couldn’t help but break out into smiles of their own.

“The legacy of Noctis they’ll all sing~” They replied, their hearts swelling with pride for their future liege. 

 

“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!” Noctis finished, the others harmonizing with him in the background.

 

After which he promptly collapsed.

 

“I knew it.” Gladiolus sighed as he hoisted Noctis over his shoulder. “Before this idiot thinks of freeing Lucis, he oughta think of being more careful with himself.”

“True. But I know he can rise up to the challenge.” Ignis nodded as he put away the training equipment. “Although, Gladio…”

“Hmm?” The older boy stopped in his tracks, already halfway to the door. “What’s up, Iggy?”

 

“Could you not lug our future king around like a sack of potatoes?”


	4. I Wanna Be Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Loqi - 26 y/o || Cor - 50 y/o
> 
> Setting: Lestallum
> 
> Assumptions/Headcanons: Loqi’s age is assumed, since I peg him to be around 21 or so during the main game. 
> 
> Warnings: Slight Corqi ahead, ahoy! [In case you aren’t a fan of the ship!]

The Velvet Room used to be known as the most exclusive bar in Lestallum, where only the city’s richest (and the occasional Imperial officer) could ever hope to gain entry.

But when the world began to fall apart, it quickly became a hub where the most experienced Hunters in Lucis could gather and exchange information. Crownsguard officials included.

 

And apparently, ex-Imperial Officers as well.

 

“Remind me again why you’re here, Loqi?” Marshal Cor Leonis sighed as he took in the sight of the young man in front of him. “While we are grateful for the tip you gave us a while back, you’re still technically an enemy of Lucis. Besides, you can’t exactly take your revenge or whatever here.”

Recent events seemed to take their toll on the head of House Tummelt, the lavishly decorated officer now sporting humble Hunters garb. His back, formerly ever so rigid, was slouched over ever so slightly with weary resignation.

 

The only things that remained constant were his burning gaze and sharp tongue.

 

“Because as much as I’d like to, especially given how ungrateful you seem to be of my generous assistance, that is not my current goal.” The ex-Brigadier General sneered. Taking a swig of the warm beer on the table, his face puckered in disgust before he continued. “I’ve come to strike a deal with you, Cor the Immortal.”

“Enough of that ‘Immortal’ business.” Cor growled, startling his companion. “Just call me ‘Cor’ or ‘Marshal Leonis’, alright?”

 

“Hmph. Who knew that illustrious title would be such a sore spot for you?” Loqi smirked.

“You and most of the damn Crownsguard.” The marshal replied flatly. “Now spit it out before I have Tobul and Yura drag your ass back to your beloved mech.”

“Oh I’ll spit it out, alright…” Loqi stood with a huff as he made a beeline for the stage, now being used by the Glaives as an announcement hub. Pushing away the woman in charge of the day’s announcements, he quickly made to adjust the stand to match his height.

 

“Loqi, what in the name of the Astrals…” Cor growled as he ran to the Glaive’s side. Turning to her, he asked, “Are you alright, Nelly?”

“I’m fine, Marshal.” The short-haired woman nodded towards the stage. “More importantly though, what does General Tummelt want?”

“Hopefully nothing that’ll have me spilling his blood here.” Cor’s fingers were twitching in anticipation, ready to summon his katana and strike Loqi down at a moment’s notice.

 

At this point, the rest of the Glaives began to gather around the stage. Spotting Loqi, a wave of gasps mixed in with hushed murmurs of escape routes and surprise attacks emerged from the small crowd. Noticing these immediately, Loqi held up a hand to silence them.

 

“Good day, esteemed Kingsglaive.” The blond bowed deeply as he addressed the Kingsglaive. “As you may or may not know, I am Loqi Tummelt: former Brigadier General of the Imperial Army.”

“I repeat: former. Meaning, I have cut off all ties with the Niflheim Empire. All save for my title as head of my family, of course.” Loqi intoned, his statement bringing on another series of whispers. “But fear not: we…well, I…have come here with a proposal for your beloved Marshal Leonis. In exchange for my help, I require…”

 

“Who says you can just waltz in here and make demands, asshole!” A Glaive Cor recognized as Delilah yelled. Her words incited rage from the rest of the crowd.

“Shove off, you dirty Niff!” / “Don’t give us any of that crap!” / “What’s in it for you anyway?!”

 

“Enough, all of you!” Cor roared, the uproar immediately dying down at his words. “While I don’t agree with General Tummelt’s behavior, past or present, he still has the right to speak.”

“Are you serious, Marshal?!” Gutsco hollered, fire spell at the ready. “I say we-”

“And I say you will all stand down and allow the man to speak.” Cor’s voice, though quiet, was laced with venom. The Kingsglaive said no more as their attention was brought back to the stage.

 

“Th-thank you…Cor.” Loqi felt heat rising to his cheeks. He certainly didn’t expect that man of all people to come to his defense, especially against his own subordinates. “Now, if I may…”

The blond quickly walked over to the music player in the corner of the room and rummaged through his pockets, producing a disc. Popping it in, he turned to the nearest Glaive and curtly said, “Play this on my signal.”

“Whatever, man.” They replied as Loqi sauntered back on stage. When he got back into position, a quick point to the Glaive and a subtle jazz melody began to play through the speakers.

 

“Now I’m the head of House Tummelt, a proper VIP.” Loqi sang, his voice surprisingly smooth for his coarse manner. “Aimed for the top of the army crop, but you’re what’s bothering me.”

At the last line, he pointed at Cor. The Marshal, taken aback, could only listen as the blond continued the verse.

 

“I wanna have your power, Marshal, and hear my legends ‘round.” Loqi smirked. “And have a nickname just like yours…I’m tired of exploding mechs now!”

At the last line, the Kingsglaive couldn’t help but chuckle and snap their fingers to the beat.

 

“Oh, oobee doo~, I wanna be like you.” The ex-Brigadier General crooned, still pointing at the Marshal. “I wanna fight like you, have your might too. You’ll see it’s true, someone like me…can learn to be as powerful as you.”

 

“Now don’t pity me, Leonis. I’ll make a deal with you.” Loqi scoffed as he sauntered towards Cor, microphone in hand. The Glaives, somewhat convinced that he didn’t mean any harm, immediately parted like the Red Sea. “What I require…no, what I desire…is to study and follow you.”

“Why would you want to stalk an old man like me?” Cor’s expression was one of confusion. “Why not Gladio? He could teach you more than I can.”

“But he is not as…accomplished as you are.” Loqi replied bluntly. Cor couldn’t help but notice the reddish tinge of his cheeks, however…was the room too warm for him?

 

“But if that makes you uncomfortable…” Loqi sighed. “Then give me the secret, Marshal. Come on, lay your secrets bare.”

“Secrets?” Cor raised an eyebrow.

“Your source of power, your finest hour, so I can be like you.” Loqi clarified as he returned to the stage.

“You don’t want that…” Cor muttered softly, when the ex-Brigadier General had gone out of earshot. He felt his heart anxiously squeeze at the thought of all he had lost due to his reckless behavior.

 

But oh well, he’d let Loqi discover that in time.

 

“Oh, oobee doo~, I wanna be like you.” The blond sang out, accompanied this time by the Kingsglaive’s harmonizing. “I wanna fight like you, have your might too. You’ll see it’s true, someone like me…can learn to be as powerful as you.”

 

“You! I wanna be like you~” Loqi continued to sing. “I wanna lead like you, have your respect too. You’ll see it’s true, someone like me…”

“Can learn to be as powerful as me?” Cor interrupted with a small smile as his rich voice filled the room. 

 

“Can yearn to be together with you~” Loqi grinned, forgetting himself for a moment as he let his true intentions show.

“Can yearn to be together with…wait, what?” Cor’s eyes widened as he caught on to the lyric change…and so did the rest of the Kingsglaive, apparently.

 

“Be with the Marshal?!” / “Is he even into that sort of thing?” / “Who cares? I wanna see some of that action!”

 

“Well…” Loqi simply shrugged. “Power is attractive.”

‘This idiot.’ Cor shook his head as he tried to calm the crowd. ‘What a mess this guy made. But…’

 

As he met Loqi’s eyes from across the room and saw their resolve, he smiled as remembered that a little bit of recklessness wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	5. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted for Lunafreya's birthday.

Lunafreya’s earliest memory of her father is him lying in a hospital bed.

 

Sylva had told her and Ravus early on that he was afflicted with a peculiar condition, one that couldn’t so easily be cured. Not even by the Oracle bloodline.

Back then, they would let their imaginations run wild with the possibilities, as children are wont to do. A soul-sucking parasite, vampiric fae from another dimension…puberty.

 

They would eventually find out that it was leukemia, seven years after their Father had joined the cosmos.

 

But at the time, all they knew was that their father couldn’t leave that bed. He couldn’t run around with them, or go for strolls by the sylleblossom fields with their mother.

He could only lay there and speak, tell stories of the days he was in perfect health, of when he was still courting then-Princess Sylva Via Fleuret.

 

Of his days as a wandering musician, spreading joy throughout each town he would visit.

On his good days, he would share some of the songs he had written with his children. They would sing along with him, Sylva cheerfully humming by his bedside.

 

But of all their sessions, Lunafreya would never forget her sixth birthday.

 

To the little Oracle-to-be, knowing that her father had composed a song especially for that day meant the world to her. She peppered his face with kisses in between verses, even long after her father had grown hoarse from singing.

 

Lunafreya had sung it all the way back to Fenestala Manor, and even in the days after her sixth. Even as days turned to weeks, months.

 

“Remember me, though I have to say goodbye.” 

 

Even as her father passed away the following year, the day Lunafreya came to visit and sing for him.

 

“Remember me, don’t let it make you cry.”

 

Even as the Empire took her Mother from her.

 

“For even if I’m far away, I hold you in my heart.”

 

Even as Lunafreya grew further apart from Ravus, in his desire to keep her safe.

 

“I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.”

 

Even as she grew to know of her fate, and the cost that came with it.

 

“Remember me, though I have to travel far.”

 

Even as Lunafreya saw her second father die before her eyes, her savior following suit.

 

“Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar.”

 

Even as she felt her life force dwindle each passing day, all in the hope of saving the world she knows, with the person she loves.

 

“Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be…“

 

Even as Lunafreya’s strength began to wane on the Altar of the Tidemother, holding her beloved for the first and last time.

 

“Until you’re in my arms again..”

 

Until she passed on, reunited with all those she had ever loved.

 

“Remember me…”


End file.
